1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for honing workpieces, particularly the surface of a cylindrical workpiece bore; the device includes a rotatable and axially reciprocable honing tool which is guided by an upper and a lower end section in corresponding bearings of a workholding fixture, and also includes a drive rod which is disposed between the honing tool and a machine spindle, and which is at least partially movable transverse to its axial direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known device of this type, the honing tool is guided with little play in a device with floating workpieces in rigid bearings which are disposed on opposite sides of the workpieces. The drive rod is suspended from swivel joints; i.e., it is connected to the machine spindle and the honing tool by respective ball and socket joints.
Due to the necessary play in the ball and socket joints of the drive rod, the feed force is increased when the stroke is reversed at the lower reversing point, and is reduced at the upper reversing point. When machining high-precision bores, such as the bores of an injection pump part, this may possibly diminish the obtainable accuracy. There is also the fact that the relatively large mass of the ball and socket joints, in conjunction with the aforementioned play and the high rotational speeds of the honing tool, may lead to an out-of-balance which results in uncontrolled vibrations and prevents the workpieces from being manufactured with the necessary extremely high accuracy.
It is an object of the present invention to design a device of this general type in such a way that uncontrolled vibrations caused by out-of-balance, as well as a change in the feed force when the stroke is reversed, are prevented, and high-precision machining of the workpieces is made possible .